Visszatérés
by Impressum
Summary: Stephenie Meyer nem jól emlékezett: a Bella és Edward kitűzött esküvőjét közvetlenül megelőző időszakban igenis találkozott Bella és Jacob. Hogy aztán ebből mi lett...


Visszatérés

Néhány nappal Edward Cullennel kitűzött esküvőnk előtt történt.

Egyedül voltam otthon, Charlie Seattle-ben tartózkodott egy több napos szakmai konferencián, a Cullen család pedig - az esküvői előkészületek részeként - testületileg vadászni ment az Államok valamely távoli, kies, vadban gazdag vidékére. Még mobiltelefonon sem tudtam volna őket elérni.

Jacob... Jacob már hetekkel ezelőtt elbujdosott. Amint Seth Clearwatertől megtudtam, valahol az észak-kanadai erdőkben bolyongott farkas alakban, még a falkával sem volt hajlandó kommunikálni. Nagyon aggódtam érte. Persze tudtam, hogy meg tudja védeni magát - ha valami rossz szándékú lénnyel találkozna, inkább annak lenne oka aggodalomra - de mégis... nem hagyott nyugodni a gondolat. Mert... mert Jacob miattam ment világgá! A legjobb barátom - akibe mellesleg szerelmes voltam - miattam találta elviselhetetlennek emberi életét! Ez rettenetes!

Jacob igyekezett férfiasan elviselni azt a tényt, hogy hiába voltunk szerelmesek egymásba, én mégis Edward Cullent választottam. Tudta, hogy hozzá megyek feleségül, és magam is rövidesen vámpírrá változom, így csatlakozom a Cullen klánhoz. Látszólagos nyugalmát és beletörődését az Edward által küldött írásos esküvői meghívó dúlta fel. Egyszerűen világgá ment!

Ami azt illeti, a történtek a mi kis idillünket is alaposan felforgatták. Mikor megtudtam, hogy Edward esküvői meghívót küldött Jacobnak, és ez szegény fiút a végsőkig kétségbe ejtette és távozásra kényszerítette, haragom és elkeseredésem nem ismert határokat. Soha életemben nem veszekedtem még így Edwarddal... de mással sem. Olyanokat mondtam neki... A fejére olvastam, hogy a legyőzött ellenfélbe rúgott bele, hogy nyilván így állt bosszút azért, hogy egy egész éjjelen át sirattam a jelenlétében Jacob elvesztését, hogy nem ismerek rajta kívül senkit, aki ilyen durván belegázolt volna más lelkébe, hogy a már úgyis ismert fájdalmas veszteség tényét merített papíron, írásban, postai úton közli vele!

Dühöngtem, veszekedtem és kiabáltam. Épp otthon voltunk, így Charlie is fültanúja volt a veszekedésnek. Szegény Charlie... nem tudta megkedvelni a vőlegényemet, s most mégsem tudott felhőtlenül örvendezni civakodásunknak, úgy izgult és aggódott Jacob eltűnése miatt. Az viszont még őt is jobb kedvre derítette, hogy ezek után napokig nem álltam szóba Edwarddal.

Konkrétan három napig nem szóltam hozzá. Keresztülnéztem rajta. Ez az utóbbi egy kicsit nehéz volt, mert folyton láb alatt volt, annyira meg akart békíteni. Éjszaka visszaosont az ablakon át a szobámba, ahogy ez szokásunkká vált, és be akart feküdni az ágyamba, hogy egész éjjel a karjában tartson, míg alszom. Én azonban kezemet és lábamat a lehető legjobban szétvetve elterpeszkedtem az ágyon, hogy véletlen se tudjon mellém feküdni, jól betakaróztam, és róla tudomást sem véve elaludtam. Az éjszakát így a hintaszékben töltötte, a szoba sarkában.

A második napon ugyanez ismétlődött meg, azzal a különbséggel, hogy a hintaszéket telepakoltam könyvekkel és ruhákkal, hogy oda se tudjon ülni. Így az éjszakát az ágyam mellett, a szőnyegen ülve töltötte.

A harmadik éjszaka percenként behívtam Charlie-t valamilyen ürüggyel, így aztán Edwardnak - ha nem akarta az egész éjjelt vagy a ruhás szekrényben elbújva tölteni, vagy minden minutában dematerializálódni, majd ismét materializálódni - távoznia kellett.

A negyedik napon fehér zászlós békeküldöttség érkezett hozzám: Alice Cullen jött el, Jasper társaságában. Az ürügy az volt, hogy még egyszer fel kell próbálnom a menyasszonyi ruhámat. Amíg Alice gombostűkkel szurkált, és hosszasan csacsogva biztosított arról, hogy Edwardot a meghívó elküldésekor is a lehető legnemesebb szándék motiválta, Jasper az érzelmeimet manipulálta különleges képességei bevetésével. Tisztességtelen eszközökhöz folyamodtak... Egyáltalán nem akartam megbocsájtani, de Jasper mentálisan alaposan megdolgozott, így, hiába akartam tovább tartani a haragot, kénytelen voltam kapitulálni. Edwardot viszont már nem tudtam a régi megvilágításban látni.

Ennek ellenére elmondhatom, hogy az esküvő előtt látszólag szent volt a béke. Edward ismét minden este beszökött az ablakomon, hogy egész éjjel hideg karjaiban tarthassa vastag takarókba bugyolált pizsamás testemet, így virrasztva álmaim felett. A Cullenek feltartóztathatatlanul szervezték a menyegzőt, engem tovább gyötört a bűntudat és az aggodalom Jacob miatt, Charlie az eltűnt személyek listájának egy előkelő helyén kezelve kerestette Jake-et, Billy pedig magában borongott miatta.

Edward csak ma hajnalban indult családjával vadászni, az éjszakát még szobámban töltötte. Varázslatos illata még párnámon érződött. Míg kikászálódtam takaróim közül, emlékeztettem magamat, hogy milyen szerencsés is vagyok, hogy Edward engem szeret. Mert hiszen, ha egyenetlenkedtünk is, azt nem tudtam elfeledni, hogy én nélküle nem létezhetek... hogy hiába szeretem Jacobot, Edward nélkül senki és semmi vagyok... Ilyen és hasonló gondolatokkal eltöltve mentem zuhanyozni. Ledobáltam a pizsamámat, és a fürdőszobai egész alakos tükör elé léptem. Nos, momentán a lélegzetem is elállt. Általában nem voltam valami nagy véleménnyel a testemről, de most... biztos, hogy ez a meztelen nimfa a tükörben én vagyok? Egy hófehér bőrű, tündöklő szépségű, formás meztelen lány bámult vissza rám leesett állal. Hibátlan bőre ragyogott. Hosszú, barna, kibontott haja hullámos-fürtösen borult a hátára. Arca fehér és átszellemült. Tökéletes, telt ajkai rózsásak. A tükörben látszott, hogy milyen finom a bőr és a haj textúrája. Megtapintottam a combomat, majd a hajamba túrtam bele. Kezem selymet és bársonyt fogott. Persze, tudtam, hogy ez a csodálatos megjelenés minek köszönhető: egy nappal korábban Alice könyörtelenül elcipelt egy drága Seattle-i szépségszalonba, ahol a személyzet díszsorfalat állva üdvözölt bennünket - Alice szorosan mögöttem haladva szemmel tartott, gondolom, nehogy meglógjak - majd ránk vetette magát. Engem egy, általam akkor feleslegesnek ítélt, több órás kozmetikai beavatkozásnak vetettek alá. A hajamat valami - természetesen eper illatú - különlegességgel megmosták és kondicionálták, az arcomat és a testemet pakolásokkal borították és masszírozták... nem is tudtam visszaemlékezni a tortúra minden egyes szakaszára. Tökéletes, kifinomult udvariassággal hajlongtak körülöttem, míg hófehér frottír köntöst öltött, agyongyötört testem egy puha heverőn nyugodott, az újabb tortúrákra várva. Alice is, habár nem vette igénybe a szalon szolgáltatásait, fehér köntöst öltve foglalt helyet heverőm - melyet én inkább kínpadnak éreztem - szélén. Vígan csivitelve ecsetelte az esküvőre vonatkozó, előttem még ismeretlen terveit, türelmesen szóval tartott, amíg - mint egy hatalmas, unatkozó desszert - fehér csokoládés eper pakolásba csomagolva hevertem a kanapén, és jókedve határtalanná vált, mikor az intim gyantázás közben úgy sikítoztam, mint egy malac, amelyiket ölik. Elképesztően utáltam a szépségszalonban tölteni az időt, de most el kellett ismernem, hogy meglátszott az eredmény: felismerhetően még mindig én voltam, de minden sokkal szebb és finomabb lett rajtam: a színeim ragyogóbbak lettek, az anyagom pedig csodálatos...

Miközben külsőm átváltozása felett örvendeztem, gondosan lezuhanyoztam, fogat mostam és megfésülködtem. Hirtelen fogalmam sem volt, hogy mivel kellene eltöltenem a nap hátralévő részét. Még csak reggel kilenc óra volt, főznöm nem kellett, hiszen a hűtő roskadozott az előre elkészített ételektől. Gondoskodtam róla, hogy, még ha rövidesen vámpír is lesz belőlem, Charlie-nak egy ideig ne kelljen nélkülöznie a főztömet. A ház is tiszta és rendes volt, takarítanom sem kellett.

Mit is csináljak ma? Megálltam a nappali ablaka előtt, és álmodozva bámultam ki a ház elé. Ó, a mindenit...! Már megint! Már csak ez hiányzott! A ház előtt kisebb fajta csődület állt, az emberek mind a kocsimat bámulták.

Ez is Edward vétke volt. A vőlegényem egy Mercedes Guardiant, egy vagyont érő autókülönlegességet vásárolt a számomra. Ez a kocsi nem csak Forksban, de a világ minden pontján óriási feltűnést keltett volna. Ez a rakétaálló, sötét üvegablakokkal ellátott, páncélozott monstrum nem fért el a hátsó veranda mögött, így a ház elejénél kellett parkolnom vele. A kocsi, persze, folyamatos csodálat tárgya volt, mindig akadt néhány bámészkodó, aki nem tudott elszakadni tőle, és hosszasan állongott előtte az utcán. Remek. Bella Swannak pont egy ilyen, sorszámozott széria autó való! Az én szeretett autócsodám, az én drága öreg Chevy furgonom működésképtelenül vesztegelt a hátsó kertben. Edward ugyan semmilyen körülmények között nem ismerte volna el, ám én biztos voltam benne, hogy ő volt a tettes, ő rontotta el, tette hasznavehetetlenné a furgont, hogy megajándékozhasson ezzel a méregdrága autószörnnyel. A Chevy... amit úgy szerettem... ami korábban Jacobé volt... és amit csak Jacob tudott volna megjavítani... Frusztráltan felsóhajtottam.

Hirtelen kopogást hallottam a bejárati ajtó felől. Istenem, gondoltam, megint egy kíváncsi járókelő, aki tudni akarja, hogy az autóm, az a kerekeken járó erődítmény kié lehet. Már megszoktam, hogy idegenek mindenféle ürüggyel bekopogtak hozzánk, mióta a kocsi a ház előtt állt. Bizonyára azt várták, hogy egy burnuszba öltözött olajsejk lép ki az ajtón, hogy magáénak vallja a batárt. Ehelyett csak én kerültem elő, ami, persze, csak még kíváncsibbá tette a kérdezősködőt. Kösz, Edward... Igazán, a vőlegényem úgy fel tud bosszantani... és hogy mennyire nem érdeklik a szempontjaim... de, persze, észben kell tartanom, hogy nem élhetek nélküle...

Nem akartam ismét szembesülni a Mercedes imádóival, ezért az ablakhoz léptem, és behúztam a nappali függönyeit. Úgy éreztem, ezzel, ha nem is túl udvariasan, de világossá tettem, hogy nem óhajtok kommunikálni.

Újra kopogtak, egyre türelmetlenebbül. Dühösen az ajtóhoz indultam, készen arra, hogy a hívatlan érdeklődő markába nyomjam a kocsi kulcsait, és felszólítsam, hogy tűnjön el érdeklődése tárgyával egyetemben, azonnal viheti a Mercit, csak hagyjon már békén! Feltéptem az ajtót.

A küszöbön Leah Clearwater állt.

Hátrahőköltem. Nem volt titok előttem, hogy Leah nem kedvel túlságosan. Vajon mi akarhat?

- Leah... mi járatban vagy? Rég láttalak... - próbáltam udvarias társalgást kezdeményezni. De Leah nem volt vevő kifinomult modoromra.

- Bemehetek? - kérdezte, és választ nem várva, kis híján keresztülgázolt rajtam.

- Persze, persze... - motyogtam gyámoltalanul, miközben félreugrottam útjából, majd több-kevesebb sikerrel bukdácsoltam utána a nappali irányába, ahová berontott, és egy szó nélkül levágta magát a kanapéra. A rugók kínosan feljajdultak alatta.

- Foglalj helyet... - rebegtem, hogy a látogatásnak legalább valami etikett-szerű formát adjak. Leah felém fordította az arcát, és leplezetlen megvetéssel rám meredt. Csak most tudtam jobban szemügyre venni. Leah elképesztően elhanyagolt és piszkos volt. Magas, karcsú párductestén egy fél combig érő, valaha fehér színű trikó feszült. Valószínűleg ez volt az egyetlen öltözéke. Vagyis, nem: a bokájára tekerve egy fekete bőrszíjat is viselt. Ebből könnyen kitaláltam, hogy érkezését megelőzően farkas alakban bolyongott valahol a környéken, s megviselt trikóját a bokájához kötve hurcolta magával az erdőben. Tetőtől talpig sárfoltok borították, fekete haja rendetlen csomókban lógott.

- Ha kigyönyörködted magad – kezdett mondanivalójába – talán rögtön a tárgyra térhetnénk! Mélységes ellenszenvvel nézett rám, hangja kemény és ellenséges volt.

- Persze, persze... - nyekeregtem szerencsétlenül, miközben azon tépelődtem, hogy mivel hozhattam ki a sodrából ennyire. Csak nem azzal, hogy rá mertem nézni? Leah-nál az ilyesmit sosem lehetett tudni... – Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

- Jacob miatt jöttem – jelentette ki.

- Mit tudtál meg róla? - élénkültem fel – Jól van? Leah, őszintén köszönöm, hogy híreket hozol felőle... - olyan undorral mért végig, hogy a megrökönyödéstől a mondatot sem tudtam befejezni.

- Na, ide hallgass, Swan! - mondta fojtott haraggal – nem fogok itt bájologni, hogy jobban érezd magad. - Jacob, történetesen, egyáltalán nincs jól, sőt... olyan gyalázatos állapotba került a te jóvoltodból, hogy a lehető legkomolyabban aggódom érte. Azért jöttem, hogy segíts rajta. Igen, segítened kell! Tudom, hogy én nem kötelezhetlek semmire, de most mégis... követelem, hogy... értsd meg, tenned kell valamit, hogy... hogy megmentsd őt!

Szótlan rémülettel hallgattam végig szaggatottan előadott, indulatos tirádáját. Uram Isten, mi történhetett Jacobbal? És én mit tehetnék érte? Látta rajtam, hogy értetlenkedem, ezért megpróbálta nyugodtabban elmagyarázni a történteket.

- Bella, a piócád... vagyis, ó, bocsánat, Edward vőlegényed esküvői meghívót küldött Jacobnak. Jake ettől teljesen késégbe esett, és farkas alakban világgá futott. Eddig ismered a történetet. A falka megpróbálta volna megnyugtatni - azt, ugye, te is tudod, hogy mentálisan tudunk érintkezni - de Sam megtiltotta, hogy átváltozzunk és így kövessük, vagy kommunikálni próbáljunk vele. Én, jelen esetben, történetesen, teszek arra, hogy Sam mit parancsol – itt jelentőségteljesen szünetet tartott, és nyomatékosan felemelte a hangját – hiszen pontosan tudtam, hogy Jake min megy keresztül, és... úgy éreztem, hogy rajtam kívül nem érti meg senki.

Pontosan értettem, hogy mire céloz. A mardosó szerelmi bánatra, amin ő maga Sam miatt, Jacob pedig az én hibámból ment keresztül. Figyelmesen hallgattam, továbbra is a nappali küszöbén állva, az ajtófélfának támaszkodva. Leah elfordította az arcát, így most profilból láthattam. Tovább beszélt. Most olyan volt, mintha már nem is nekem mondaná, hanem saját magának idézné fel a történteket.

- Tehát utána mentem – mondta tárgyilagos-keserűen - Először vissza akart zavarni, de nem hagytam magamat. Gyalog, ember alakban haladtam többször napközben és éjszaka is, hogy ne vehesse észre, hogy követem. Sokszor farkassá változtam, csak azért, hogy lokalizálhassam, merre kanyarodott. Azt is érzékeltem ilyenkor, hogy elveszítette az időérzékét, és érzelmileg egy rakás szerencsétlenség lett belőle. Mint egy non-stop filmvetítésen, folyton azt vizualizálta, ahogy visszacsókolod – ehhez Leah undorodó képet vágott – aztán ahogy elbúcsúzol tőle, ahogy a csata után összetörve fekszik az ágyában... Persze, nem sokáig maradt előtte titokban, hogy be akarom érni. De végül is nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy utolérjem – elgondolkodva szünetet tartott, majd, mintegy álomban, folytatta – Amikor rátaláltam a kanadai erdőkben... a következő jelenet tárult a szemem elé: Jacob ember alakban állt szemben egy vérszívóval... - egy vámpírral, ha így érthetőbb vagyok - és semmit sem tett, hogy megvédje magát. Rögtön kitaláltam, hogy miért. A vámpír közepes magasságú, hosszú, sötét hajú, karcsú termetű és fehér arcú nő volt. A szeme vérvörös.

Itt szünetet tartott, és fáradt szemekkel rám bámult. Szemeim könnybe lábadtak, és az ajtófélfába kapaszkodtam, hogy állva tudjak maradni.

- Amint nyilván kitaláltad, azt hitte, hogy már megvolt az esküvőtök, hiszen mondtam, hogy az időérzéke sem volt tökéletes, és téged már átváltoztatott a pióca férjed, s átváltozásodat követő kedélyes kis erdei kirándulásod során futottál össze vele. Természetesen nem akart téged bántani, így gyorsan visszaváltozott emberi alakba, hogy te is biztosan felismerd. Ekkor értem oda én, és azt láttam, hogy... - Leah arca eltorzult az emlékek hatására, én pedig lélegzet visszafojtva, egyik kezemet ajkamra szorítva hallgattam történetét – a pióca épp rávetette magát, és a karmaival felszakította a vállát, fel, egészen a nyakáig, szinte az ütőeret is kitépve.

Ekkor már zokogva támolyogtam a kanapéhoz, és leroskadtam Leah mellé. Istenem...!

- Szerencsére épp odaértem – folytatta hideg, szenvtelen hangon – és már nem volt ideje harapni a drágalátos vámpír kisasszonynak. Megöltem. Akkor is megöltem volna, ha te lettél volna az. Igazából azt is képzeltem, miközben darabokra téptem, hogy te vagy az. Így sokkal jobban esett. Na, persze, Jacob... ő kiborult. Ott állt a feltépett vállával, folyt belőle a vér, ez a rém épp át akarta harapni a torkát, én megmentettem az életét, és erre nekem esett... miattad. Csak nagy nehezen tudtam meggyőzni, hogy nem te voltál a vámpír, hanem egy... hogy is hívjátok ti... egy nomád, amelyik épp arra barangolt. Te pedig egyelőre még ember vagy, és otthon készülsz a menyegződre. Csak ezután engedte, hogy ellássam a sebét, amely eddigre talán már meg is gyógyult.

Leah elhallgatott. A nappaliban csend volt, csak az én fojtott zokogásomat lehetett hallani. Istenem, ha megharapta volna a vámpír... már halott lenne, hiszen a méreg a legvégzetesebb hatással van az alakváltókra... Istenem, hogy hozhatnám én ezt helyre? Mintha Leah meghallotta volna kimondatlan kérdésemet, tovább beszélt.

- Értsd, meg, Bella, hogy Jacobot most meg kell menteni. Az esküvői meghívó miatt körülbelül olyan állapotba került, mint te, amikor a drágalátos Edwardod otthagyott az erdőben. Én vele töltöttem pár napot, és annyit mindenesetre megtudtam, hogy nem eszik, nem alszik, és mintha a levegővétel sem sikerülne neki rendeltetésszerűen... légszomja van szerintem... és láthatod, hogy már a védekezés sem megy neki, ha azt hiszi, hogy veled szemben kellene megvédenie magát.

Zokogva, fuldokolva bólogattam. Igen, hát persze, hogy tévedtem. Azt hittem, hogy meg tudja védeni magát, ezzel szemben... Leah félbeszakította gondolataimat:

- Meg kell értened, hogy nem arról van szó, hogy nem tudná fizikailag megvédeni magát. Dehogynem! Könnyűszerrel. De ha azt hiszi, hogy ezzel a te érdekeidet sértené... inkább bármit hagy megtörténni, még a saját életét sem menti, mintsem hogy neked ártson. De ez rettenetes. Bella, értsd meg, ő a falka vezére, az alfa hím kellene, hogy legyen már most, és a quileute törzs főnöke lesz egy napon. Ő egy... ő egy nagyon különleges fiú, egy tökéletes férfi: szép, okos, bátor, hűséges, erős... ehhez képest azon gondolkodik, hogy soha többé nem akar ember lenni, hátralévő életét egyedül, farkas alakban tervezi eltölteni a vadonban.

Igen, Leah-nak tökéletesen igaza volt. Megtöröltem az arcomat, kifújtam az orromat, és elhaló hangon kierőltettem magamból a nagy kérdést:

- Én mit tehetek, hogy megmentsem őt az életnek?

Leah felvillanyozva bámult rám. Hirtelen pörögni kezdett a nyelve.

- Igen, jól mondod, Bella. Mentsd meg őt az életnek! Beszélj a lelkére, győzd meg arról, hogy élnie kell tovább ember alakban, hogy nem áldozhatja fel magát egy álomnak, ami... ami nem válhat valósággá... hogy ő attól még... még boldog lehet, hogy... hogy élnie kell! Tudom, hogy nem kötelezhetlek téged semmire, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy megérted, hogy ez szinte szent kötelességed. Úgy tudom, ő húzott ki a pióc... Edward miatti mélységes depressziódból, többször is megmentette az életedet, mindent megtett volna érted, ha te hagyod! Nem tehet róla, hogy neked a vérszívó jobban tetszik, mint ő, és ahelyett, hogy Jacobnak szülnél gyerekeket, inkább egy két lábon járó holttest akarsz lenni! - Leah hirtelen elhallgatott, és zihálva meredt rám.

- Igen, természetesen beszélek vele, meg fogom próbálni, hogy megnyerjem a normális életnek – szólaltam meg – de hogyan fog ez megtörténni? Menjek utána a kanadai őserdőbe?

- Örülök, hogy értelmesen lehet veled beszélni, még ha hülyeségekkel is fárasztasz közben – mondta Leah zordan – én most elmegyek, a fák közt átváltozom, és kommunikálok Jacobbal, aki több órányira északra van az erdőben. Közlöm vele, hogy még ma várod, és beszélni akarsz vele. Néhány óra múlva itt lehet. Nagyon kérlek, hogy ne készítsd ki még jobban. Ne traktáld a kézfogó tervezett részleteivel, ne mutasd meg neki az esküvői ruhádat... és hasonlók. Gondold el, hogy halálosan szerelmes beléd, te pedig végül is ejtetted, és amikor legutoljára találkoztatok, még csak el sem búcsúzhatott tőled rendesen, hiszen magatehetetlenül hevert az ágyban, nagyon súlyosan sebesült állapotban. Beszélj a lelkére! Én ennél sokkal többet is megtennék érte... de ő ezt egyelőre nem akarja... - elakadt a lélegzetem ettől a bejelentéstől, Leah pedig pimaszul vigyorogva nézett rám – nos, mint mondtam, én ennél még többet is megtennék érte, és ki tudja, hátha még sor kerülhet rá... - ekkor, még mindig a kanapén ülve, csinos lábát térdben behajlítva felhúzta, lábujjait kifelé görbítve talpát felemelte a padlóról, mintha nagyon magas sarkú cipő lenne rajta. Vádlija és combja megfeszült, elképesztően szép, finoman izmos lába magára vonzotta a tekintetemet, és ha akartam, ha nem, látnom kellett lelki szemeimmel, ahogy ők, két szépséges emberpéldány, két gyönyörű mitológiai lény, az erdőben állnak egymással szemben meztelen, és Leah-nak határozott szándékai vannak... de Jacob erről még tudni sem akar, de majd egy napon, esetleg... végül is mindketten csalódott szerelmesek, az csak jó lenne, ha egymásban vigasztalásra lelnének – ennél a gondolatnál rettenetes féltékenység nyilallt belém. Leah nyilván olvasott a gondolataimban, mert, trikóját megigazítva, hogy telt, feszes mellei majdnem kibuggyantak, hidegen megismételte: - Én ennél sokkal többet is megtennék érte. De, ugye, nem én vagyok a legjobb barátja – tette hozzá gúnyos éllel – és nem is én vagyok belé szerelmes. Én csak annyit tehetek, hogy elzarándokolok hozzád ebben az _izabella_ színű trikóban – mondta, a felismerhetetlenségig mocskos ruhadarabra mutatva – és a megértésedért könyörgök.

Na, most aztán jól megkaptam, de hát bántam is én! Jacobnak segítségre volt szüksége, és én segíteni akartam! Felpattantam a kanapéról, és sürgetőleg meredtem Leah-ra. Nem volt több szóra szükség. Nyilván ő is így érezte, mert felemelkedett, és a bejárati ajtó felé vette az irányt. A küszöbön még megfordult, és ennyit mondott:

- Azt tudnod kell, hogy az én ötletem volt, hogy most találkozzatok. Ő már úgy... annyira elvadult a világtól, hogy, habár folyamatosan utánad vágyakozik, nem jött volna vissza hozzád. De én úgy éreztem, hogy mi ketten még talán segíthetünk rajta. Ti szerelmesek vagytok egymásba, érted nagyon sokat tett, nekem pedig a falkatársam, és végső soron miattam sebesült meg az újszülöttekkel vívott harcban. Ő most sem gyenge, nem egy életképtelen lény, aki az erdőben nyalogatja a sebeit. A gyengéje egyes-egyedül te vagy. Ezért kell neked segítened.

Komolyan bólogattam. Leah búcsú nélkül megfordult, kiment a bejárati ajtón, és mezítláb, piszkos trikójában, amely csábítóan tapadt lélegzetelállító testéhez, elvegyült a járókelők között. Utána néztem. Még ebben az öltözékben, sárfoltokkal borítottan is gyönyörű volt. Én pedig már azt is tudtam, hogy Leah-nak erős, szerető szíve van. De hogy Jacobra feni a fogát... hát, ez már mégis... hiába tudtam, hogy ez önzés a részemről, mégis féltékenységet éreztem.

Amint tekintetemmel kísértem távolodó, kecses mozgású, izmos alakját, észre kellett vennem, hogy Leah akár meztelenül is átvonulhatott volna a még mindig az autómat csodáló járókelők között. Rémesek az emberek... itt megy köztük egy gyönyörű, fiatal nő, szinte öltözetlenül, és ők ezt a rakás fémet csodálják lankadatlanul!

Elkalandozó tekintetem megállt egy másik, a bámészkodók közt ácsorgó fiatal indián nőn. Nyilván ő is quileute volt, mert az édes kis, karon ülő babája egyik kicsi, dundi kezében egy plüss farkast szorongatott. A baba másik, pufók kezecskéjével édesanyja ruhájába kapaszkodott, gyönyörű, kerek arcocskáját vállára hajtotta. Még soha életemben nem láttam ilyen aranyosat. Hirtelen megfájdult a szívem. A Leah által ébresztett féltékenység mellé egy új fájdalom társult: tudtam, hogy Edward nélkül nem élhetek, de még sosem éreztem ezt a gyötrelmet, hogy így nem lesz gyermekem. Lehet, hogy Edward mégsem fogja teljesen betölteni számomra az örökkévalóságot?

Gyászos gondolataimat elhessegetve, gyorsan becsuktam a bejárati ajtót. Nem állhattam a küszöbön magamat sajnálva. Néhány órán belül megjelenik Jacob, és én gondoskodni akarok róla.

Gondolatban gyorsan listát készítettem a teendőkről. Először is: megmondom neki, hogy mihamarabb haza kell mennie Billyhez, hogy megnyugtassa. De amíg itt lesz nálam... megvan! Jacob nem tudott aludni, tehát tiszta ágyat húzok, hogy kialhassa magát, hacsak lehet. Nem evett, tehát ebédet adok neki. Az öltözéke valószínűleg legalább olyan jó állapotban van, mint Leah-é, vagyis tiszta ruhát fogok biztosítani neki. Persze, előtte le is zuhanyozik majd. És persze, addig beszélek neki, amíg csak meg nem jön az életkedve. A terv ezen, utolsó pontja egy kicsit ködös volt: nem igazán tudtam, hogy hogyan is fogom az életkedvét drasztikusan megemelni, tekintve, hogy nem számolhatok be neki arról, hogy Ewarddal szakítottam volna. De legalább - ó, milyen szerencse - a vőlegényem nem tartózkodott a környékben, és nem is volt kilátásban sürgős érkezése, így volt némi időm, hogy legjobb barátomat kihúzzam súlyos depressziójából.

- Aha, a legjobb barátod, persze - szólalt meg egy csúfondáros hangocska a fejemben - Azt hittem, hogy szerelmes vagy belé. Vagy ez nem az a fiú, akivel a hegyen egymás torkán dugtátok le a nyelveteket? Akire emiatt ez az _izabella_ színű trikós lány miatt olyan féltékeny vagy? Aki pont olyan édes kisbabákat csinálhatna neked, amilyen láttán épp az imént teljesen elgyengültél, mert teljesen hatalmukba kerítettek az anyai érzések?

Saját belső hangom által a végsőkig felbosszantva berontottam a konyhába, és ádázul ebédkészítésbe fogtam Jacob részére. Nem volt nehéz dolgom: a hűtő és a fagyasztó tele volt Charlie - és, persze, Jacob - kedvenc ételeivel. Kis gondolkodás után elővettem egy hatalmas adag lasagnát, valamint sok cseresznyés- és meggyes pitét, és mindent előkészítettem a felmelegítéshez. Találtam több bontatlan üveg ásványvizet és narancslevet. Hála Istennek – gondoltam – éhen már nem hal, ha végre ideér. Ha másképp nem, magam fogom megetetni! Erre az izgalmas gondolatra éreztem, hogy elpirulok. Mi. A. Csoda. Van. Velem? Elment talán az eszem?

Nem sokáig törtem a fejemet a diagnózison, hiszen még sok dolgom volt: a fürdőszobában meggyőződtem arról, hogy a zuhanyfülkétől kezdve a törölközőkig minden kínosan tiszta, új fogkefét és tiszta poharat, valamint illatmentes babaszappant és sampont tettem ki a polcra. Ellenőriztem, hogy szükség esetén minden eszköz rendelkezésre áll a fürdőszobaszekrényben, ha Jacob sebei ápolásra szorulnak. Erre a gondolatra ismét elfutotta a szememet a könny...

A gardrobból Charlie tiszta ruhái közül egy fekete szabadidő nadrágot vettem elő, amelyiknek a legszűkebb volt a dereka, és egy fehér pamutpólót, amelyik vállban a legszélesebb volt... ez a társítás ismét roppant izgalmas képzetek felé vezérelte csapongó elmémet... stop, állj, Bella! Elég volt! Mi is még a teendőm? Megvan, tiszta ágyat kell húzni!

A szobámban gyorsan példás rendet csináltam, és az ágyneműt frissen vasalt, hófehér cihába öltöztettem. Megszagolgattam a párnákat, és reméltem, hogy a frissen áthúzott ágyon nem csak én nem érzem már Edward illatát.

Istenem, hiszen magammal is kell foglalkoznom! Nem fogadhatom Jacobot vörösre bőgött, bedagadt szemekkel! A fürdőszobában addig mostam az arcomat hideg vízzel, amíg ábrázatom ismét felöltötte a Leah látogatása előtti, konszolidált küllemét. Hajamat gondosan átfésültem. Hoppá, másik ruhát is veszek magamra! Saját magam előtt is mélyen pirulva elővettem Renée egyik régebbi, mindeddig használaton kívüli ajándékát: egy elefántcsont színű, csipkés selyem Victoria's secret fehérnemű garnitúrát. Arra már nem emlékszem, hogy a szexis fehérnemű felöltésének szükségességét mivel indokoltam saját magam előtt, de biztosan jól megideologizáltam a dolgot... Mind a bugyi, mind a melltartó gyönyörű volt... a garnitúra csodálatosan illett eper illatú, bársonyos bőrömhöz. Gyorsan még egy tiszta farmert és fehér lycra pólót vettem fel. A tükörből egy nagyon tiszta, meglepően csinos, sőt, bájos lány nézett vissza rám, ragyogó szemekkel és rózsás arccal. Egy lány, aki a szerelmét várja... Gyorsan elhessegettem ezeket az éretlen gondolatokat.

Néhány óra már eltelt Leah távozása óta. Leültem és türelmesen várakozni kezdtem. A percek negyedórákká, a negyedórák félórákká és a félórák órákká váltak. Aggódni kezdtem. Istenem... mi van, ha valami újabb baja esett? Miért nem jön már? Hogy elüssem az időt, kimentem a konyhába, és desszertet: tejszínhabos epret készítettem. Majd a függöny mögül kezdtem kikandikálni, de a ház előtt a járdán csak a Mercedes csodálói álldogáltak, sehol sem láttam feltűnni Jacob alakját.

Aztán egyszer csak, úgy délután két óra felé, megéreztem, hogy jelen van. Átrohantam a házon, feltéptem a hátsó verandára vezető ajtót, és... ott volt.

A veranda lépcsőjén ült, állát felhúzott térdein nyugtatva. Az ajtónyitás zajára lassan megfordult és hátranézett. Elakadt a lélegzetem. A szerelem teljes erővel megrohant, a szívem kitágult, vadul dobogott, és úgy éreztem, hogy kiugrik a mellkasomból. Istenem, gondoltam, hogy szeretem... Tudtam, hogy Jacob szép, de hogy ennyire...

Tényleg gyönyörű volt: az arca valami egészen átszellemült kifejezést öltött az elmúlt hetekben – csak remélni mertem, hogy nem a folyamatos éhezéstől – minden eddiginél plasztikusabb izomzata pedig még kifejezettebbé tette vad szépségét. Azzal együtt, hogy már egészen hosszú haja kócosan, rendetlenül és csapzottan lógott, valamint tetőtől talpig sárpettyek és foltok borították, és az egyetlen ruhadarabja, a lenyesett szárú, kopott farmer sáros és szakadt volt, úgy nézett ki, hogy az avatatlan szemlélő azt hihette volna: az Abercrombie & Fitch legújabb, tereptúrára alkalmas ruházatot népszerűsítő reklámkampányának legszívdöglesztőbb főszereplőjét látja. Akarom mondani, az említett divatcég egész modellgárdája elbújhatott volna Jacob mellett! Hirtelen azt éreztem, hogy milyen őrületesen szerencsés vagyok én, hogy ez a fiú belém szerelmes! Óriási megkönnyebbülés és boldogság vett rajtam erőt. Végre itt volt, épen és elevenen!

Némán és elfogódottan bámultunk egymásra. Aztán ő megmozdult, és ekkor megláttam a sebet, amit a _pióca_ ejtett. Elfúlt a lélegzetem, megtántorodtam és az ajtófélfába kapaszkodtam. Megrohant a szörnyű felismerés: el is veszíthettem volna Jacobot, úgy, hogy soha nem is tudtam volna meg, mi történt vele, hogyan ért véget, hogy vámpír hasonmásom ölte meg, s ő abban a tudatban halt meg, hogy én végeztem vele. A mély, szakított, egyenetlen szélű seb a nagyon gyors gyógyulásnak köszönhetően csak heg volt már, de még meglehetősen élénk rózsaszín heg, és a Leah által az erdőben végzett, elég kezdetleges sebkezelésnek köszönhetően az alvadt vér rozsdaszínű pászmái keretezték.

Jacob azonnal kitalálta felindulásom okát és gyorsan felpattant, hogy hozzám sietve megnyugtasson.

- Bells... – szólalt meg rekedtes hangján. Mindkét kezével elkapta karjaimat, hogy megtartson. Ismerős, erős tenyerének forró szorításától azonnal tovatűntek rossz érzéseim. Hát persze! Mint egy feltételes reflex, gondoltam magamban. Baj, bánat, gond, kétségbeesés, gyötrelem, fájdalom – Jacob már az érintésével is sikeresen orvosolja ezeket a problémákat. Milyen jellemző! Súlyos, kis híján halálos kimenetelű támadás érte, mégis ő az, aki az én szánalmas lelkivilágomat igyekszik helyrebillenteni, habár azért hívtam ide, hogy én segítsem ki sötét hangulatából. _Tipikus_ – gondoltam, miközben imádattal bámultam fel az arcába. Olyan sok mindent szerettem volna neki mondani! De a szavak cserbenhagytak. Két kezemet tétován felemeltem, hogy megérintsem a rózsaszín forradást, amely nem hagyott nyugodni. Jacob ekkor óvatosan elengedett és hirtelen hátralépett, hogy kartávolságon kívülre kerüljön. Zavartan néztem rá. Nem akarja, hogy hozzáérjek?

- Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni – suttogtam szégyenkezve. Nem nézett rám, lesütött szemmel fixírozta a veranda deszkapadlatát. Hirtelen ismét nagyon elbizonytalanodtam. Nem tudtam, mit mondhatnék vagy tehetnék, amivel nem rontom tovább a helyzetet.

- Nem fáj... nem az a baj. Nagyon elhanyagolt vagyok – válaszolt vontatottan – sáros és véres, nem akarlak összepiszkolni.

- Ó, Jake, hát persze, gyere be, nagyon vártalak, mindent kikészítettem már, amire szükséged lehet! – daráltam lelkesen, egy szuszra. Ez végre biztonságos terület volt, ha gondoskodnom kellett valakiről, szilárd talajt éreztem a lábam alatt. Kézen fogtam, jött velem engedelmesen, rám emelt tekintettel... olyan boldog voltam, hogy ismét együtt lehettünk! Nyakamat hátraszegve minduntalan felnéztem rá, hiszen nem győztem gyönyörködni benne... Szép arca sebezhetőségről és szenvedésről árulkodott, de _az én Jacobom_ volt, teljes fizikai valójában, elevenen.

Bementünk a házba, és mivel taktikusan úgy döntöttem, hogy egyelőre nem vágok bele a sorskérdések megtárgyalásába, a hangulatot oldandó, csacsogva sürögni-forogni kezdtem körülötte.

- Jake, biztosan nagyon éhes vagy és szívesen tisztálkodnál – csiviteltem. Zuhanyozz le, vedd fel ezeket a tiszta ruhákat – rámutattam a konyhaszékre tett, összehajtogatott nadrágra és felsőre – a piszkos farmert tedd a szennyesbe, majd kimosom. Amíg elkészülsz, megmelegszik az ebéded. – A lehető legoptimistább mosolyt ragyogtattam rá, amire csak képes voltam, majd így folytattam: – Ha ettél, pihenhetsz, és bármiről beszélhetünk, amiről csak akarsz!

Kis tirádámat az edények szorgos kongatásával kísértem; a gáz sziszegve kapott lángra a sütőben, ahová valamennyi tűzálló tálat és tepsit: a lasagnát és a pitéket gyakorlottan csúsztattam be.

A még mindig tétován állongó Jacobot szelíd kézzel irányítottam a fürdőszoba felé. Az ajtóig vezettem a házigazda és a legjobb barát szívélyességével, majd a kilincset megragadva befelé, a tusoló felé gesztikuláltam.

- Köszönöm – suttogta rekedtes hangján, majd eltűnt az ajtó mögött, s a zár kattanását rövidesen a megnyitott zuhany suhogása követte. A győztes mozdulatával öklöztem a levegőbe. Fog ez menni! Nem is reméltem, hogy ilyen egyszerű lesz! Most utoljára még együtt töltjük a napot egészen estig, úgy, mint régen, ahogyan az a legjobb barátokhoz illik_ – _úgy döntöttem, hogyehhez a "legjobb barát" dologhoz az idiotizmus makacsságával fogok ragaszkodni – közben Jacob fizikailag és lelkileg a lehetőségekhez képest maximálisan helyrejön, este hazamegy Billyhez, ahogy az egy megtért és észhez tért fiúhoz illik, én pedig vadásztúrájából visszaérkező vőlegényemmel nyugodt lelkiismerettel vonulhatok az oltár elé, mert szenvedő barátomon is segítettem tőlem telhetően. Hogy közben a Jacob iránti, viszonzott szerelem fájdalmától megszakad a szívem, azt nem kell tudnia senkinek... Én mindent megteszek, amit a segítségre szoruló barátomért tehetek.

Ilyen és hasonló okoskodások közepette terítettem meg az asztalt. A konyhát közben az ebéd sütőből kiáramló illata töltötte be. A teríték mellé ásványvizet és narancslevet tettem. Eszembe jutott, hogy citrom is van a hűtőben, és Jacob szereti a házi készítésű limonádét. Elővettem a hozzávalókat és ádáz facsarásba kezdtem. A citromlevet egy üvegkancsóba töltöttem, rá szénsavmentes ásványvizet... nagyszerű... kanalat a kézbe... már csak össze kell keverni... néhány jégkockát dobni majd bele... minden rendben van... minden jó lesz így, ahogy elterveztem... így lesz a lehető legjobb... Edward, Edward... aki nélkül nem élhetek... mantráztam magamban.

Önhipnózisomból a fürdőszoba kilincsének kattanása térített magamhoz. Pár másodperc múlva szörnyű zavarban és egy szál hófehér, fél combig érő törölközőben megjelent a konyhában Jacob. Vállig érő, frissen mosott, hevenyészve megtörölt haja hátrasimítva, bronzszínű melkasán a hajából lepergő, ezüst vízgyöngyök és a zuhany harmatcseppjei csillogtak. Én számtalanszor láttam Jacobot hiányosnak mondható öltözékben, hiszen szinte állandóan egyetlen, lenyesett szárú farmer volt a ruházata, de egy szál törölközőben még sosem volt hozzá szerencsém és... meg kell mondanom, hogy a hatás szavakkal szinte visszaadhatatlan volt. Erőt kellett vennem magamon, hogy ne lépjek oda hozzá és ne győződjek meg tapintás útján a mellizom, a hasizmok és a comb ruganyos keménységéről, és... és ne tépjem le róla a törölközőt!

Bella, végy erőt magadon, koncentrálj! – ripakodtam magamra, és igyekeztem lehetőleg nem tátott szájjal, csorgó nyállal bámulni Jacobot.

- Bells, bocsáss meg, a ruhákat itt felejtettem... rebegte zavartan, majd egy lépéssel mellettem termett, felragadta a konyhaszékre készített öltözéket, és ismét a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Ah... meg kell hagyni, Jacob hátulról is nagyon látványos volt! Micsoda fenék... a legszívesebben egy jó nagyot rácsaptam volna! Kezemben a felemelt kanalat tartva, mozdulatlanul, kigúvadt szemekkel bámultam utána. A nyomában támadt nagy csönd valószínűleg felkeltette érdeklődését, mert visszapillantott a válla fölött, egyenesen lenyűgözött arcomba, amint üveges szemekkel, elragadtatottan fixíroztam a fenekét... Rajtakapva lesújtottam a kanállal, bele szegény, vétlen üvegkancsóba, és csengve-bongva, csörömpölve kavarni kezdtem a limonádét, nagy igyekezetemben majd ízzé-porrá törve a boldogtalan edényt.

Amint Jacob ismét a fürdőszobaajtó biztonságos túloldalára került, leroskadtam a legközelebbi székre, miközben több-kevesebb sikerrel visszafojtottam egy frusztrált sóhajt. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy Jacob természetfelettien éles hallásával azonnal elcsípte volna gyöngeségem ezen, újabb megnyilvánulását, arra pedig már igazán semmi szükségem nem volt. Jacob tudta, hogy viszontszeretem, általában – ellentétben Edwarddal – úgy olvasott belőlem, mint egy nyitott könyvből. Ha most még arra is rádöbben, hogy... hogy legszívesebben leteperném...

Arcomat két kezembe temettem. Hamis optimizmusom romokban hevert. Agyamban lázasan kergették egymást a gondolatok. Mit tegyek? A helyzet láthatóan egyáltalán nem volt olyan egyszerű, ahogyan én azt elképzeltem. Azt, természetesen, nem bántam meg, hogy Jacobnak segítő kezet nyújtok, hogy kimászhasson abból a feneketlen érzelmi szakadékból, amibe mellesleg én löktem bele. A baj az volt, hogy "segítő kéz" jeligére végzett misszióm keretében egyre helytelenebb gondolatok árasztották el felzaklatott elmémet. Most is, például, úgy éreztem, meghalok a vágytól, hogy megtudhassam, milyen érzés lehet Jacob bronzszínű selyemmel borított bicepszén végighúzni a nyelvemet...

- Bella, Bella, megállj, azonnal fejezd be! – ripakodtam magamra, miközben megráztam szegény, szédelgő fejemet. – Ne súlyosbítsd tovább ezt az egyébként is roppant veszélyes helyzetet! Már csak az hiányzik, hogy Jacobra vesd magad! Jöjjön meg az eszed... gondolj arra például... arra, hogy Jacob túl fiatal hozzád! Igen, ez az! Majdnem két évvel vagy idősebb nála... ha elég erősen tudsz erre a tényre koncentrálni, valószínűleg ez a gondolat végleg meg fog győzni arról, hogy egyáltalán nem vagytok egymáshoz valók... neked ott van Edward vőlegényed... aki korban hozzád illő, százkilenc éves...

Jaj, tévedtem... ez a gondolatmenet aztán határozottan nem segített!

Kétségbeesett tépelődésemből egy hangos reccsenés riasztott fel. A konyhaajtóban ismét Jacob jelent meg egy szál fekete szabadidőnadrágban, aminek a korca veszélyesen lent akadt meg a csípőnél, a karcsú derék szabadon hagyásával jól láthatóvá téve az Adonisz övet. Ez a fölöttébb érdekes anatómiai jelenség, mely képzeletemet még ígéretesebb délszaki tájakra vezette, olyannyira lekötötte a figyelmemet, hogy először nem is vettem észre Jacob bűntudatos ábrázatát s a kezében szorongatott, menthetetlenül szanaszét repedt pamutfelsőt, azt a ruhadarabot, amely, terveim szerint, menyasszonyi erényeim megóvásában játszott volna fontos szerepet. Irgalom atyja, ne hagyj el! Most aztán majd itt üldögél velem szemben, fedetlen bronzszínű, bársonyos bőre alatt kígyózó plasztikus izmaival, én pedig maradék józan eszemben bízva próbálok majd úgy viselkedni, ahogyan az egy másik férfi jövendőbelijéhez, egy elkötelezett, sőt: eljegyzett úrinőhöz illik. Meg kell mondanom, hogy egyre kevésbé voltam biztos magamban... Ki fogja megvédeni tőlem Jacobot? Uram Isten... most már biztosan erőszakoskodni fogok vele... Lehet, hogy Charlie-nak le is kell majd tartóztatnia kiskorúval szemben elkövetett szexuális erőszak miatt... vajon Jacob meg fog-e majd látogatni a börtönben?

Szegény Jake valószínűleg teljesen félreértette elszörnyedt arckifejezésemet, mert, belső monológomat félbeszakítva, kétségbeesett magyarázkodásba fogott:

- Bells, kérlek, bocsáss meg, igazán nem akartam Charlie ruháját tönkretenni, de hát... kicsi rám, én pedig magamra akartam erőltetni. Tudom, hogy nem lett volna szabad...

- Ugyan, Jake! – szakítottam félbe nekikeseredett mentegetőzését. – Csak nem képzeled, hogy érdekel az a vacak póló? Másik felsőt viszont nem tudok adni, sajnos. Ez volt a legnagyobb ruhadarab az egész háztartásunkban. De ülj már le, kérlek, és egyél, mielőtt itt éhen halsz nekem!

Jacob félénk mosollyal ült asztalhoz, én pedig legszívesebben felfaltam volna a szememmel, miközben nagy igyekezettel mímeltem, hogy egyetlen gondom a forró tűzálló tálak rakosgatása. Igazán nem szerettem volna összevissza sütögetni a kezemet az edényekkel, de nehezemre esett koncentrálni annak tudatában, hogy a konyhámban ül egy nagyon félmeztelen Jacob Black, vad szépségének teljes pompájában – fizikai megjelenését tekintve minden fotós, festő és szobrász álma – a körülötte örvénylő finom feromonok felhőjében, és áhítatos szerelemmel figyeli zavartól pipacspirosra gyúlt képemet és minden mozdulatomat.

A lasagnát elé tettem tányéron, majd magam is lezökkentem a szemközti székre. Kérlelőn nézett rám:

- Bells, gyere közelebb!

- Ugyan, Jake, innen is nagyon jól látlak, és hallom is, amit mondasz – szálltam szembe vele, a hangomban kevés meggyőződéssel.

- Bells, kérlek... tudod, hogy ma utoljára látlak... így, ahogy vagy... – pontosan tudtam, hogy mire gondol, és nem tudtam vitába szállni vele... hiszen néhány nap múlva más felesége leszek, megszűnök élő ember lenni, és... halálos ellenségek leszünk. – Kérlek, gyere közelebb, húzd ide a székedet... – az asztal legközelebbi oldalára mutatott. Odatettem a széket, így most ő a bútor derékszögének egyik, én a másik szára mentén foglaltam helyet, kényelmes közelségben, csak az asztal sarka választott el bennünket. Rám mosolygott, most először, mióta megérkezett, az _én_ mosolyommal, és a lelkemben is egyszerre felragyogott a napsütés.

- Egyél már, ne kéresd magad! – nógattam tettetett szigorral. Felragadta a villát egyik kezével, a másikkal pedig a kezem után nyúlt, majd végre nekilátott az ebédnek. Kérdőn néztem rá.

- Eddig is, ahányszor csak találkoztunk, mindig megengedted, hogy fogjam a kezedet – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan, és forró, érdes markába szorította ellentmondást nem tűrően a kezemet. Ez igaz volt... tehát nem szálltam vitába vele... és különben is, olyan jól esett!

Így hát, jobb kezében a villával, baljában a kezemet szorongatva, végre táplálkozott. Már csak arról kellett nagy nehezen lebeszélnem, hogy tányérja tartalmát velem akarja megfelezni. Hogy megnyugtassam, magamnak is szedtem egy kicsit az ételből, és ettem is néhány falatot. Közben beszélgettünk, egyre oldottabban, csupa lényegtelen semmiségről. Arcának feszült kifejezése eltűnt, sokat mosolygott rám, és én megbűvölve mosolyogtam vissza. Szemmel láthatóan jó hatással voltunk egymásra. Újra és újra teleraktam megüresedő tányérját. Úgy a harmadik tányér lasagna közepe táján elérkezettnek láttam az időt a komoly kérdések megpendítésére. Szabad kezemet kinyújtva, ujjammal óvatosan megérintettem vállának vámpír szakította, vékony, rózsaszín heggé fakult, egyre halványuló sebét. Az érintéstől megremegett. Hosszú, fekete pillái alól óvatos-félénken nézett rám.

- Nem fáj... az egész nem olyan nagy ügy... gondolom, hogy Leah nagy feneket kerített a dolognak, és alaposan kiszínezte a történetet – mondta kelletlen szégyenkezéssel.

- Jake, ezt nem lehetett eltúlozni – válaszoltam sóhajtva. – Meg is halhattál volna... gyakorlatilag egyedül Leah-nak köszönhető, hogy épen és elevenen itt ülsz előttem. Meg kell mondanom, hogy nagyon hálás vagyok neki... több okból kifolyólag is... – ezt egy kicsit nehezen kényszerítettem ki magamból, de ennyivel tartoztam Leah-nak és a történelmi igazságnak. – Tudnod kell, hogy a döntésem... az elválásunk... – motyogtam nagyokat nyelve, gyötrődve kerestem a szavakat. Elkomorodva nézett rám. Tudtam, hogy nagyon kényes terepen járok, de bizonyos dolgok nem maradhattak kimondatlanul közöttünk – nem azt jelenti, hogy nem szeretlek. Igenis, Jake, nagyon szeretlek, és éppen ezért arra kérlek, hogy nélkülem is maradj az, akinek mindig ismertelek – közeledő, az örökkévalóságra szóló búcsúnk olyan elviselhetetlennek tűnt, hogy ezt a gondolatmenetet inkább nem fejtegettem tovább, mert nem akartam sírva fakadni. – Nem is tudod elképzelni, hogy itt mennyire aggódtunk érted mindnyájan. Charlie éjt nappallá téve kerestetett, ezen kívül folyton Billyvel civakodott, mert szerinte édesapád nem szolgált elegendő információval az eltűnésed körülményeit illetően. Én pedig... én is nagyon aggódtam érted, Jake... de, amint azt ma megtudtam, nem eléggé. Éppen ezért nagyon vétkesnek érzem magamat – gyorsan letette a villát, és jobbját tiltón felemelte, hogy megállítsa önostorozásomat, de most nem tudott ilyen könnyen leszerelni – és feltett célom, hogy legkésőbb ma este hazavezérellek Billyhez és a falkához, akik mind nagyon várnak. Addig pedig szeretném, ha még utoljára a társaságomban töltenéd a napot... pontosan úgy, mint régen, amikor együtt voltunk és jól éreztük magunkat... tudod: csak Jake és Bells. E... Ed... szóval, _ő_ családostól vadászni ment, Charlie pedig Seattle-ben van egy bentlakásos konferencián, így aztán nyugodtan beszélgethetünk, nem fog zavarni bennünket senki.

Azt nem mondhatnám, hogy száz százalékig elégedett lettem volna kis programbeszédemmel, de végül is a lényeget, amit mindenképp a tudomására akartam hozni, sikerült elmondanom. Hogy őszinte legyek, nem mertem mindent egy az egyben szóba hozni és a nevén nevezni, pontosan annak megfelelően, ahogyan Leah javasolta... egyik dolog kimondását követte volna a másik, és hamarosan újabb és újabb lelki sebeket osztottam volna Jacobnak. Ma estig együtt lehetünk az örökkévalóságot megelőzően kis időkapszulánkban, és ezt a kincset érő napot nem arra fogjuk pocsékolni, hogy Edward kifogásolható tetteit beszéljük meg. Edward... Edward majd érje be az életemmel, amit elvesz, és az örökkévalósággal, amit vele fogok eltölteni...

- Mint régen? – kérdezte Jacob elgondolkodva.

- Mint régen. – válaszoltam.

- Akkor talán megcsinálhatnám a Chevyt – mondta bátortalanul. – Láttam, hogy ott vesztegel a hátsó veranda mögött működésképtelenül. Tudom, hogy van új autód, és erre a régire már semmi szükséged, de talán Charlie még tudná használni valamire... ma megjavítom, ha gondolod, és amíg dolgozom rajta a hátsó kertben, te kiülsz a hátsó verandára, és beszélgetünk. Pont olyan lesz, mint régen, amikor a nálam a Taj Mahalban múlattuk az időt.

- Igen, az jó lesz – bólogattam – de most egyél, Jake, van még elég időnk az autószerelésre is. Tudod – folytattam, egy nagyot nyelve – szerintem _ő_ rontotta el a kocsit, de most inkább ne beszéljünk _őróla_...

Elgondolkodva nézett rám.

- Bells, azért ez nagyon különös, hogy nem akarsz beszélni Edwardról. Korábban sosem tapasztaltam ilyesmit. Már megbocsáss, de szünet nélkül a dicséretét zengted, még akkor is, ha nyilvánvalóan ártott neked. Talán történt valami, ami...?

- Ne juss téves következtetésekre, Jake! Nem változott semmi, épp ezért nem is szükséges most beszélnünk róla!

Bólintott, mintegy tudomásul véve kitörésemet. Én pedig szorongva bámultam rá. Ha tudnád – gondoltam – hogy mi jár a fejemben... hogy úgy érzem, képes lennék miattad mindent megkérdőjelezni... felrúgni... hogy magam sem értem magamat, hogy tudtam korábban ezt a döntést meghozni... ezt a döntést, ami kezd előttem egy óriási tévedésnek feltűnni... de úgy félek, mert tudom, hogy Edward nélkül nem élhetek! Mi lenne velem, ha nem őt választanám?

- Jake, kérlek, ne tépelődj ezen – mondtam neki kedvesen, a kezét megszorítva, hogy kiengeszteljem. – Egyél, kérlek, hiszen még éhes lehetsz.

Így aztán ismét felragadta a villát és folytatta az ebédet, bal kezével továbbra is kezemet szorongatva. A korábbi, derűs beszélgetés is – habár döcögve – de folytatódott köztünk, most már, hogy néhány fontos dolog is kimondásra került, egyre könnyedébben jöttek a szavak. Egy dolog azonban még mindig nem hagyott békén.

- Jake! – szólaltam meg kisvártatva. Ez a gondolat érkezése óta nyugtalanított. – Ha már szóba hoztad a hátsó verandát... kérlek... miért ültél kint, amikor tudtad, hogy várlak? Miért nem jelezted, hogy megérkeztél? Ha nem érzem meg, hogy itt vagy, és rohanok ki érted, talán még most is ott ülnél korgó gyomorral?

Egy negyed tányér méretű falat – habár, teljesen lapos hasára pillantva, nem igazán értettem, hogy hová tünteti ezeket a hatalmas adagokat – lenyelését követően válaszolt eltűnődve:

- Hallottam, hogy a házban vagy, teszel-veszel, dobog a szíved, hallottam a lélegzetvételedet, éreztem és felismertem az illatodat, de meg voltam rémülve, hogy csak képzelődöm, és mégis halott vagy már, mert te voltál az az erdőben, akit Leah megölt. Azt pedig nem tudtam volna elviselni.

Lehorgasztottam a fejemet. Napsugaras hangulatom egy pillanat alatt odalett. Hogy van az, hogy én csak bánatot és szenvedést okozok annak, akit szeretek? Szemem könnybelábadt.

Jake lecsapta a villát, jobbjával állam alá nyúlt és felemelte arcomat.

- Bells, Bells, kérlek, nyugodj meg! Most már itt vagyok, megígérem neked, hogy a te kedvedért teljesen észhez térek, hiszen ma veled tölthetem a napot, és ezt semmiért nem adnám cserébe! Kérlek, ne sírj! – a kicsorduló könnycseppeket sima, barna kezének hosszú ujjaival letörölte. Az érintés szenzációja végignyilallt a testemen, különös, zsibbadt boldogságot hagyva maga után. Ilyet még soha nem éreztem... ami azt illeti, én nem mertem volna most ígéretet tenni arra, hogy észhez fogok térni.

Alighanem Jacob is valami hasonlót érzékelt, mert ahelyett, hogy ismét nekilátott volna az evésnek, bal kezével még mindig kezemet szorongatva előre hajolt, jobbjával az asztalra könyökölt és hajam lelógó fürtjeit kezdte ujjaira csavargatni. Ez az... érintés? Gesztus? Nem is tudom, minek nevezzem... ez a mozdulat olyan ártatlan volt, hogy nem is protestálhattam ellene. Talán nem is akartam... olyan kellemes volt! Jacob ebben a testhelyzetben maradt, hiába rimánkodtam, hogy egyen még, egészen közelről egy mosolyt villantott rám – milyen szépek a fogai! – majd tovább beszélgettünk, szigorúan tartva magunkat a baráti témákhoz. Épp egy, Billy részére elkészítendő új kerekesszék prototípusa, valamit a cukormentes diabetikus süteményrecept – elvégre Billy akkor is akar majd enni, amikor én már nem fogok sütni a számára – rejtelmei megtárgyalásának kellős közepén voltunk, amikor Jacob gyomra veszélyesen megkordult. Mindketten kuncogni kezdtünk, én pedig tettetett rosszallással próbáltam valamelyik kezébe – egyikkel a hajfürtjeimet göndörítette, másikkal a kezemet szorongatta – nyomni az asztalról felragadott villát.

- Jacob, mondtam, hogy egyél! – dorgáltam. – Mit gondolsz, kinek készítettem elő ezt a rengeteg ennivalót? Tudom, hogy éhes vagy még. Csak nem képzeled, hogy így, korgó hassal kiengedlek autót javítani? Netán így is akarsz majd hazamenni? Billynek meglenne a véleménye rólam!

Közel hajolt hozzám és mosolygott, de nem engedett el. Elmém hátsó traktusában homályosan felködlött, hogy ez nem illő, ilyen közelségben és ilyen helyzetben lenni Jacobbal, amikor... amikor... hirtelen nem is tudtam visszaemlékezni, hogy miért is... hiszen ez a helyzet olyan _helyénvalónak_ tűnt.

A varázslatot egy újabb, még hangosabb és követelőzőbb kordulás törte meg. Megint elnevettük magunkat... aztán nem is bírtuk abbahagyni – mint két óvodás! Ebben a felfokozott lelkiállapotban a hangulatunk úgy változott, mint az áprilisi időjárás: egyik pillanatban a közeli elválás tudatától lesújtva komorodtunk el, a másikban már olyanok voltunk, mint két vidám kisgyerek.

- Cseresznyéset vagy meggyeset? – kérdeztem, miközben szabad kezemmel közel húztam a süteményes tálat. Mivel nem válaszolt, csak tovább nevetgélt, a felkapott villával levágtam egy nagy darab cseresznyés pitét, és a szájához emeltem. Jake meglepődött, de nem sokat kérette magát, a sütemény komoly iramban fogyott. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy játék... egy nagyon ártatlan, igen mulatságos játék, amivel két gyerek nagyon jól elszórakoztatta egymást. Miközben szóval tartottam – hiszen ő nehezen tudott volna kibontakozni két falat között, csak bólogatott, vagy a fejét rázta válaszul – lassan kiürült a tányér, Jacob gyomra egyre csendesebben, de kitartóan korgott – Hűha, gondoltam magamban, micsoda szerencse, hogy végül még desszertet is készítettem... különben szégyenben maradnék, hogy még egy rendes ebédet se tudok adni! Félig hátrafordulva kinyitottam a hűtőszekrényt – óvatosan, hiszen csak egyik kezemmel dolgozhattam (a másikat továbbra is Jacob szorongatta), ami, az én ügyetlenségemet ismerve, akár végzetes körülményekkel is járhatott volna – és kiemeltem a nagy tál tejszínhabos epret. A megfelelő hőmérsékleten kellőképp megkeményedett tejszínhab és a friss eper csábító látvány volt. Jake nagyot nyelt, szemei elkerekedtek.

- Huh, Bells, ez nagyon jól sikerült. Ez a desszert pontosan... pontosan olyan, mint te!

Ettől az ügyetlen bóktól mind a ketten mélyen elpirultunk. Én már hozzászoktam, hogy lépten-nyomon pipacspirosba borul a képem, de Jacobnál ez nem lebecsülendő teljesítmény volt: bronzszínű, szép metszésű arca valóságos rózsákat nyitott hirtelen. Meg kell mondanom, hogy ez is nagyon jól állt neki...

Szóval, én pont ilyen étvágygerjesztő lennék? Jacobra pillantottam óvatosan, választ keresve. Nagy zavarban fixírozta a konyhaasztal közénk ékelődő sarkát. Láttam már, hogy nekem kell megmentenem a helyzetet. Így aztán a villát a legközelebbi eperbe döftem, jól beleforgattam a habba, és tovább etettem Jacobot. Nem tudom, hogy a sütemények és a habos gyümölcs közti különbség, vagy Jacob kedveskedő megjegyzése okozta-e, de a desszert fogyasztása már nem az a mulatságos gyerekjáték volt, amit még két perccel ezelőtt is játszottunk. Valami egészen más... valami sokkal intimebb... valami olyan volt ez, amit nem is engedhettem volna megtörténni... de amit nem bírtam abbahagyni, pedig csak a villát kellett volna letenni és felemelkedni az asztaltól, kezemet és fürtjeimet kivonva Jacob kezéből.

Jake éppenséggel nagyon szépen evett, nem is tudtam volna levenni róla a szememet... a látványa rendkívül kellemes, zsibbasztó izgalmat támasztott bennem. Meg kell mondanom: barátságunk egész hosszú időszaka alatt nem fordítottam figyelmet arra, hogy Jake hogyan eszik – most azt kívántam, hogy bárcsak többször játszottunk volna így... bárcsak ne vártam volna ki azt az alkalmat, amikor az életben utoljára együtt lehetünk!

Így etettem tovább, mígnem... szokásos ügyetlenségem következtében mellé ment az eper, tejszínhabos lett az arca és a szája. Letettem a villát, és mint egy álomban, az arca felé nyúltam. Két ujjammal letöröltem a habot az ajak puha, sötét rózsaszín selyméről. Olyan volt az érintése, mint egy forró rózsasziromnak. Jacob nem mozdult. Megbabonázva néztük egymást. Szinte öntudatlanul az ajkamhoz emeltem kezemet, és az egyik ujjamat a számba véve lenyaltam róla az édes habot. Gyenge pótléka volt ez annak, amit szerettem volna tenni: megcsókolni azt a szép szájat. Jacob felhagyott fürtjeim csavargatásával és tejszínhabos kezem után nyúlt. Lassan ajkához emelte jobbomat, és a másik, még habos ujjat szájába vette. Éreztem a nyelv bársonyát, amint nem is a habot ízlelte, hanem engem... majd elengedett.

Megállt az idő. A konyhára a varázslat vastag, sűrű, arany köde ereszkedett. A szívem vadul vert, nem tudtam tovább ellenállni a gravitációnak, amely ellenállhatalan erővel húzott Jacobhoz. Már csak egy kis bolygó vagy egy holdacska voltam, amely hasztalan küzdött a tömegvonzás ellen, hiába is próbáltam volna letérni az elrendelt pályáról, megszökni a tündöklő, perzselő napba zuhanás elől... Lassan közelebb hajoltam, miközben tekintetemet megbűvölve tapasztottam a száj telt ívére. Egyre közelebb, közelebb... míg nem szemem fókuszát veszítve lecsukódott, s elvesztem Jacob csókjában.

A következő percben két kézzel megragadott és magához vont. Selymes hajába túrtam, a nyakába csimpaszkodtam, kezeim mohón futottak végig izmos karjain és hátán. Mintha a legfinomabb bársonyba burkolt acélt fogtam és markoltam volna. Vadul és szemérmetlenül törleszkedve vonaglottam az ölében, valami hosszú és ruganyos dolgon ülve. Őszintén szólva úgy éreztem, hogy ha az egész Cullen família – élén Edwarddal – testületileg beront a konyhába, az sem tudott volna megállítani.

Hirtelen felállt, s engem két karjában tartva felfelé indult a hálószobámba vezető lépcsőn. Erősen magához szorított, míg karjaiban ficánkolva csókoltam, ahol értem: haját, arcát, nyakát, mellkasát. A szobába lépve lábával becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd engem gyengéden az ágy szélére ültetett. Szinte megilletődötten állt előttem. A kapkodó szenvedély hirtelen tovatűnt. Térdre ereszkedett az ágy előtt, arcát az ölembe temette, két karjával átölelte a derekamat. Forró lélegzete szinte sütött a ruhán keresztül. Reszkető ujjaim mohón merültek el fekete szatén fürtjei között. Megbűvölve simogattam körém fonódó karjait. Perzselő lehelete egyre jobban égetett... ott. Még soha nem éreztem ilyet... Jacob elragadtatottnak tűnt. Tudtam, hogy különösen éles farkas szaglásával érzi az izgalmamat. Istenem, mit tesz velem ez a fiú?

- Jake, kérlek, kérlek!... – suttogtam elkínzottan.

Felemelte felhevült, szerelemtől izzó arcát.

- Mondd, édes, mit tegyek? Mondd, és megteszem!

De én nem bírtam kimondani. Helyette az ágyon hátracsúszva felé nyújtottam kitárt karjaimat. Mellém ereszkedett, átölelt, hozzám simult, száját az enyémre szorította. Az ajkunk együtt mozgott. Sokáig csókoltuk egymást, majd arcát mellemre hajtva ismét elcsöndesedett, így maradtunk félig ülő, félig fekvő helyzetben, egymást átkarolva. Nem tudtam betelni csupasz bőrével, folyamatosan cirógattam felsőtestét. Beszívtam illatát: a szappan kellemes, tiszta aromájába valami, a számomra nagyon vonzó, valami _nagyon Jacob_ vegyült. Ilyennek képzeltem az augusztus hónap illatát: forró bőréből a hosszú nyári napok perzselő, tikkasztó lehelete áradt. Ajkamat vállára tapasztottam. Hosszú, sűrű, fekete pillái alól tétovázva felnézett rám.

- Hm? – kérdeztem.

- Tudod, Bells, ezt én is szívesen csinálnám... ha megengednéd – suttogta, és egészen belepirult.

Elragadtatottan bámultam rá, ezért csak lassan fogtam fel, hogy miről beszél. Jaj, csak nem úgy érti, hogy...

- Arra gondolsz, hogy... – rebegtem, valószínűleg pipacsszín ábrázattal.

- Igen, engedd meg, hogy levegyem a blúzodat, hadd simogassalak – kérte.

Nem bírtam megszólalni, csak bólintottam. Lehunytam a szememet, karjaimat felemeltem, éreztem, hogy a felsőt áthúzza a fejemen. Jaj... talán már említettem, hogy általában nem voltam túl jó véleménnyel a testemről... most Jake meglát hiányos öltözékben, Istenem... kinyitottam a szememet, és Jacob átszellemült, vágyakozó arcába néztem.

- Bells... olyan gyönyörű vagy... – suttogta. Eszembe jutott az a szokatlanul hízelgő kép, ami reggel láttam a fürdőszobatükörben, és felengedett bennem a feszültség.

Forró mellkasára vont és cirógatni kezdett. Tenyerének heve felkorbácsolta érzékeimet, azt kívántam, bárcsak mindenütt simogatna. Szégyentelenül törleszkedtem hozzá. Csak percek teltek el így, vagy talán órák is? Zihálás és csókok nesze töltötte be a szobát. Arra eszméltem, hogy teljesen öltözetlen vagyok, de ez mintha nem zavarta volna Jacobot... de ami még különösebb: engem sem. Nyilván lehajigáltam az összes ruhámat, hogy megérinthessen, markolhasson és foghasson. Ha tudtam volna, hogy ez ilyen jó – gondoltam borzongva – nem vártam volna ilyen sokáig, már jóval hamarabb elszánhattam volna magamat!

Hozzásimultam, új élvezetet találva abban, ahogy levegő után kapkodott mezítelen mellkasunk érintkezésétől. Aztán óvatosan megfogta, majd megcsókolta csupasz mellemet, és én voltam az, aki az új érzés szenzációjától szinte eszméletemet vesztettem. A mohó, birtokló szerelem szenvedélye vett rajtam erőt érintése nyomán. Tapasztalatlan kezem simogatása mérhetetlen hatalmat biztosított fölötte. Teljesen a magaménak akartam tudni fizikailag. Lehúztam róla a nadrágot. Egy ruhátlan Adonisz karjaiban feküdtem. Fülembe szerelmes szavakat suttogott, csókolgatott, ölelt, simogatott és harapdált.

- Kérlek, Jake, kérlek! – könyörögtem nyöszörögve. Testemben a feszültség elviselhetetlenné vált. Szorosan hozzásimultam. Valaki – talán én magam – nyögdécselt és sóhajtozott a szobában, amint Jacob lejjebb csúszott az ágyon és combjaimat vállai köré kulcsolva csókolgatni kezdett.

- Jake, ez túl sok, nem bírom tovább! – jajdultam fel. Sosem képzeltem, hogy ez ilyen lehet... ez... ez... a váratlan gyönyörtől hevesen megborzongtam és összerázkódtam.

Egy pillanatra elengedett, csak azért, hogy ismét mellém fekve a karjaiba vegyen. Büszke boldogsággal pillantott rám. Pihegve néztem rá, reszkető kezemmel arcát simogattam, miközben nagyon is tudatában voltam hozzám simuló teste heves vágyakozásának. Óvatosan megfogtam... _ott, lent_... és simogatni kezdtem. Egy pillanatig rettenetesen ügyetlennek éreztem magamat... azt sem tudtam, hogy mit teszek, azon már nem is mertem gondolkodni, hogy vajon rosszul vagy jól csinálom-e. Aztán... ahogy Jacob lehunyt szemmel homlokát az enyémnek támasztotta, majd arcát a nyakamhoz préselte, bőrömbe suttogva a nevemet, teljesen elveszve az élményben, megértettem iménti büszke és örömteli viselkedését. Én most ugyanezt éreztem, ahogy szép testét becéztem.

Ügyetlen simogatásaim közben ismét csókolózni kezdtünk, egymás szájába motyogva szívhez szóló szerelmi vallomásainkat. Ő elképzelhetetlenül kemény volt, én pedig elképzelhetetlenül nedves... és izgatott. Újra kezdtem:

- Kérlek, Jake, kérlek! – majd kimondtam, tisztán és világosan: – Jacob, kérlek, veled akarok lenni!

Hogy kétsége se legyen szándékaim felől, hanyatt fekve magamra vontam és lábaimat derekára kulcsoltam. Könyökére támaszkodva fölém hajolt. Imádattal néztünk egymás szemébe. Hogy ne legyenek kétségei, elsimételtem tisztán és világosan:

- Jake, kérlek, veled akarok lenni!

Az igazság az, hogy féltem az első alkalom fájdalmától... azt nem tudom, hogy heves vágyam, izgalmam, vagy más okozta-e, hogy ez a rettegett fájdalom csupán egy kellemetlen érzés volt. Feljajdulásom Jacob becéző suttogásába veszett. Olyan nagyon akartam őt! Minden egyes vele töltött másodpercet ritka kincs gyanánt akartam megőrizni. Jacob gyengéd, ámde egyre hevesebb mozdulatai meglepő módon mindkettőnket eljuttattak a csúcsra.

Kimerülten feküdtünk az ágyon, kétségbeesetten kapaszkodva egymásba. Úgy csimpaszkodtam belé, mint önnön tovatűnő ember mivoltomba. Mindketten úgy éreztük, valami visszavonhatatlanul elmúlt. Közeledett az elválás. Egyszer csak meghallottuk a konyhai órát. Valószínűleg egész délután szünet nélkül jelezte az időt, mi viszont abból egy árva ketyegés nem sok, annyit sem érzékeltünk. Most viszont világosan és tisztán hallható volt, hogy hetet ütött. Esteledett... valóban, a lemenő nap sugarai ragyogtak át a hálószoba függönyén. Rémülten felnéztem Jacob arcába, ő hasonló kétségbeeséssel nézett vissza rám. Lehajolt, arcát vállgödrömbe rejtette.

- Bells, én soha senki mást nem fogok szeretni! – tört ki belőle.

- Én sem, Jake, örökké csak téged! – böktem ki én is, gondolkodás nélkül.

Kijelentésemet döbbent csend fogadta. Én viszont hirtelen mámorító boldogságot éreztem. Egész idő alatt megvolt, itt volt velem a megoldás. Milyen mérhetetlenül ostoba is voltam, hogy a válasz ennyi szenvedés és fájdalom után jutott csak eszembe! Örömkönnyek szöktek a szemembe. Jacobot kifejtettem a vállgödrömből – nem volt könnyű – és hitetlenkedő arcába nézve megismételtem:

- Csak téged foglak szeretni, Jacob, örökkön-örökké! – A szemkontaktust fenntartva, arcát simogatva suttogtam: – Kérlek, engedd, hogy veled maradjak, kérlek, engedd, hogy téged válasszalak! Bocsáss meg, hogy ilyen sok fájdalmat okoztam neked! – ezt már csak elcsukló hangon bírtam kierőltetni magamból. Most rajtam volt a sor, hogy arcomat mellére rejtsem. Izgatott könnyeket hullatva suttogtam: – Kérlek, engedd, hogy bebizonyíthassam, igazat mondok!

Hosszú, erős ujjaival letörölte könnyeimet. Fejemet vállára vonta, szerelmes, megnyugtató szavakat duruzsolt a fülembe. Újra és újra megismételte, hogy milyen boldoggá tettem:

- Bells, a ma délelőtt még borzasztó volt, életem egyik legrosszabb időszakának egyik keserves napja. Kezdtem hozzászokni, hogy már Jacob Black sem vagyok, és nem is akartam többé Jacob lenni, csak a kanadai erdő egy névtelen vadállata. Most pedig... most pedig azt mondod, hogy szeretsz, és velem maradsz, együtt leszünk: Jake és Bells! Soha életemben nem voltam ilyen boldog...

A heves érzelmektől és a szeretkezés új élményétől – Jacob pedig a kialvatlanságtól is – kimerülten elaludtunk egymás karjaiban.

Már sötét este volt, mikor felébredtem. Óvatosan mozdultam, hogy Jacobot ne ébresszem fel, de a felneszelő vadállat éberségével nyitotta ki a szemét azonnal. Megcsókoltuk egymást, majd kibontakoztam karjaiból. Az óra hallhatóan tizenegyet ütött a konyhában. Felgyújtottam az olvasólámpát.

- Jaj, Billy... – mondtam megszeppenten. – Jacob, igazán beszélned kell vele. Most menjünk La Pushba?

- Felhívom, ha megengeded – mondta, kis gondolkodás után. Elmondom, hogy biztonságban vagyok, bocsánatot kérek tőle, hogy... – bólogattam. Természetesen tudtam, miért kell bocsánatot kérnie. – Aztán megígérem, hogy reggelre otthon leszek... ha ez neked is megfelel.

Válaszul egyszerűen a hálószoba ajtajához álított telefonasztalra tett készülék felé gesztikuláltam. Charlie tette oda a nappaliból, mielőtt elutazott Seattle-be, azt akarta, hogy minél közelebb legyek a telefonhoz.

Jacob felkelt az ágyból és a kis asztalhoz indult. Az olvasólámpa fényénél is jól láttam tökéletes izmai játékát, amit most a tulajdonos elégedettségével néztem.

A telefon megcsörrent. Jacob tanácstalanul nézett vissza rám a válla fölött, én pedig elképedve vissza rá. Fel akartam kelni az ágyból, de a délután gyakorolt, számomra még szokatlan fizikai aktivitás miatt nem mozogtam olyan könnyedén, mint különben. "Könnyedén"... akarom mondani: még olyan ügyetlenül sem mozogtam, mint általában. Intettem Jacobnak, hogy vegye fel.

- Tessék, Swan lakás. – szólt a kagylóba kellemesen rekedtes baritonján.

Én, természetesen, nem hallottam a választ, csak azt láttam, hogy Jacob megdermed, majd kifejezéstelen arccal felém fordul és nyújtja a kagylót. Kissé nehezen kimásztam az ágyból és Jacob megváltozott magatartása miatt nyugtalankodva felé imbolyogtam. Elvettem a kagylót, majd bizonytalankodva beleszóltam.

- Tessék, itt Bella Swan.

- Bella! – csendült fel Alice kétségbeesett szopránja. – Ezek után nem kérem, hogy magyarázd meg, miért tűnt el ma délelőtt a jövőd teljes mértékben előlem! Mindent értek! Ne is mondd!

Megfordultam és a kagylót még mindig fülemre szorítva Jacobra bámultam. Tudtam, hogy természetfelettien éles hallásával minden, Alice által kiejtett szót hall és ért. Azt is megértettem, hogy miért vág olyan halálra vált arcot. Azt hitte, hogy Alice közbelépése ismét és végérvényesen elszakít tőle.

- Nézd, Alice – mondtam – helyes a következtetésed...

- Bella! – ívelt fel ismét szopránja. – Tudod, mi mindent recitáltam a fejemben az egész napos vadászat során, hogy Edward nehogy kiolvassa az elmémből a jövőd semmibe foszlását? Attól tartok, hogy a sok memoriter miatt már gyanút fogott!

Közben Jacob lehajolt a szőnyegre dobott szabadidőnadrágért, kifejezéstelen arccal felvette, majd a hálószoba ajtaján át kiment és lefelé indult a lépcsőn. Azt hitte... azt hitte, hogy megint túladok rajta, el akart menni!

- Jake! – kiáltottam fel. Megállt, de nem fordult felém. – Várj, kérlek, nehogy elmenj! – eszembe jutott, mit kell mondanom: – Jake, nagyon szeretlek, kérlek, ne menj el! Mindent komolyan gondoltam, veled akarok maradni... kérlek!

A kagylóból keserves sóhaj, majd süket csend hallatszott.

- Megértettem – mondta Alice vontatottan – akkor, gondolom, nem baj, ha Edward is megtudja.

- Nem, dehogy, Alice! Sőt, én magam el akarom mondani neki... és bocsánatot akarok kérni mindannyiótoktól...

- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned – mondta Alice tűnődve. – Tudod... – tört ki hirtelen – én mondtam Edwardnak, hogy nem jó ötlet ez az esküvői meghívó! – majd lecsillapodva folytatta – Azt nagyon sajnálom, hogy meg kell válnom tőled. Mi mind nagyon szeretünk téged. Akár hiszed, akár nem, még Rosalie is. Boldog lesz, hogy most végre azt az életet választottad, amit ő mindig a maga számára kívánt.

Jacob közben már mellettem volt, letérdelt előttem, átölelt, arcát hasamhoz szorította. Egy szót sem szólt. Szabad kezemmel a haját simogattam. Alice tovább beszélt:

- Bella, mi tudatában vagyunk annak, hogy milyen sok bajt hoztunk rád. Megvolt a vészforgatókönyvük erre az esetre is... – elakadt a hangja – ami végül is történt. Edward és én elszegődünk a Volturi szolgálatába... cserébe a te háborítatlan emberi életed meghagyásáért. Ne aggódj, Bella, mi ketten nagyon értékesek vagyunk Aro számára, nem fogja visszautasítani az ajánlatunkat.

Némán szorongattam a kagylót. Könnyek peregtek az arcomon.

- Isten veled, Bella! – Alice hangja egyre halkabb volt az én gyenge emberi hallásom számára – legyetek nagyon boldogok Jacobbal!

Kattant a telefon, megszakadt a vonal. Jacob – még mindig előttem térdelve – rám emelte zavart, szerelmet és hálát tükröző tekintetét. Olyan magas volt, hogy térden állva is a mellemre tudta hajtani a fejét.

- Bells... – szólalt meg – engem választottál... engem választottál!

A mondat végére már talpon volt, felkapott és megforgatott. Nagyon érdekes látványt nyújthattunk, figyelembe véve, hogy rajtam még mindig nem volt ruha.

- Jake, tegyél le, kérlek! – lihegtem.

- Bells, Bells, Bells! – kántálta boldogan. Majd megtorpant és óvatosan a talpamra állított. – Kérlek – folytatta zavart és értetlen arckifejezéssel – mielőtt felhívnám Billyt, elmagyaráznád, miért kell Edwardnak és Alice-nek elszegődnie a Volturihoz?

_VÉGE_


End file.
